Fairy to vampire
by Myston
Summary: Why Igneel why send Natsu to high school WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE!
1. Prologue

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Just another uneventful day in in the realm of yokai Academy...

"OH GOD HAPPY HELP ME!"

"Aye!"

...is what I dare you to say with Natsu Dragneel involved here.

**Chapter 1: The day Natsu learned stuff**

Ok calm down Natsu think back one minute you and Happy are on a mission and then Igneel oooohhhh yeah he sent me to school.

...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH HAPPY HELP ME" I yell.

"Aye!" Happy exclaims as he catches me

"Oh thank you Happy"

He gently sets me down. I suddenly hear something in the distance

Maybe it's Igneel!

"Come on Happy lets go beat someone up!"

"Aye!"We both go running through the woods when suddenly...

"LOOK OUT!"

"Eh?"

**BAM!**

"OW!"

I feel a hard object smash into me. I'm knocked to the ground by the force of the impact. Almost immediately after the impact. After that a realization hit me.  
Someone is on top of me

"Oi, I'm not a pillow so please get off." I say.

"Oh I'm so sorry," a delicate voice responds.

I look up to the voice to see a beautiful pink haired girl...WAIT!

"PINK!"

"EH?!"

"ARE YOU MY SISTER!"

She looks confused and flustered.

"What, no were not related... At least i don't think so." she responds.

oh

"wait a second WHERE IS Happy!"

I then here a muffled reply...from under the girl

"EEK!" said the girl who jumps up immediately after.

to reveal a beat up Happy.

"HAPPY! Speak to me!"

"A-Aye"

"Happy, YOUR OKAY!"

Happy suddenly jumps up as good as new, "AYE!"

I swear I felt someone sweatdrop.

"That smell-" I suddenly feel her lean on me again

My eyes light up I then say "where is it tasty!?"

"Is it fish?!" Happy exclaims.

"you see its just that... I'm a vampire,"

Eh? I suddenly feel two sharp ovjects pierce my neck

"AHHHHHHH MY NECK HAPPY HELP ME IM GONNA DIE" I cry.

"Hmm what type of dressing should I put on my fish?" he wonders holding a fish.

"DARN YOU HAPPY- wait I'm still alive crisis over" I grin.

The girl acts like she didn't do anything wrong starts playing with the end of her skirt while asking if I hate vampires

"Well I never fought one so I don't think so."

"YAY!"

She jumps on me.

Happy then decides to comment "Natsu I think she likes you"

She screams,"IT TALKS!"

"Happy is not an it hes Happy!"

"AYE!"

"Ok?" she replies.

"Um is there a school anywhere around here?" I ask.

"OH you mean yokai academy? sure follow me."

"ALRIGHT lets go Happy!"

**GAG ENDING**

The headmaster is looking at me very creepily

"um I need an adult" I reply shakily.

"I am an adult" he says

...

I run as fast as I can


	2. Chapter 1

**Did you guys like the teamfourstar reference I made**

(Now in third person point of view)

**Later in the schoolyard**

"And here we are" says the pink haired girl who had identified herself as Moka Akashiya on the way to the school.

"Well thanks I guess, I should probably go talk to this Headmaster you talked about." said Natsu with Happy laying on his bright pink hair.

"See ya Moka" Natsu yells while running through the hallway.

After running through the whole school he finally found the room, with the sign directly above the door. After taking out his frustration on a wall right next to him he entered the room to have the headmaster greet him almost as soon as he enters.

"Now what brings Fairy Tail's Salamander to my school?" he asks with a impossible grin on his face.

Natsu got into a fighting stance, "How do you know who I am," questioned Natsu. The Headmaster simply waved his hand as if the question was a physical object to be brushed aside.

"Please, I think I would know if a someone as powerful as you entered my school. Besides I have my ways." He says mysteriously.

"Igneel told you didn't he." said Natsu, completely destroying the mood the Headmaster tried to create.

The Headmaster facefaults at his bluntness before replying a less than happy affirmative.

"Now that thats taken care of since you will be attending my school you must wear the standard-"

"No." Natsu bluntly replied once again as he cut the Headmaster off.

The Headmaster saw that this boy was not going to change his mind any time soon so he just sent the pinkhaired mage to Mrs. Nekokomes room at the end of the hall

*in the classroom*

"Okay class before we begin we have a student who just arrived recently, and best of all, he has a cat! MEW!" The feline teacher announced.

ALL the class was stunned at the boy's attire or lack of attire as he only wore a checkered scarf, a small jacket left open that only covered his upper torso that raised question of why he wore a scarf. While all the girls swooned at the boy, all the boys wanted nothing less than to (in their exact an subtle words) F**** HIS F****** FACE WITH A F****** HAMMER!

Im sure they will all be great friends... Yeah who am I kidding Natsu is gonna be the hated by EVERY male student in the school.

Im actually somewhat scared to continue from here so I'll continue later for fear of what I may right.


End file.
